Two Proposals, A Fainting And A Rumour
by Charky-101
Summary: 2005 Movieverse. What if after Bingley proposed, Darcy came back to Longbourne for Lizzy, and made his proposal then. How would the Bennets take the news? What will Lady Catherine do when she finds out? Will Darcy and Lizzy get there Happily Ever After?


**Two Proposals, A Fainting And A Rumour**

Summary- 2005 Movieverse. What if after Bingley proposed, Darcy came back to Longbourne for Lizzy, and made his proposal then. How would the Bennets take the news? What will Lady Catherine do when she finds out? Will Darcy and Lizzy get there Happily Ever After?

Disclaimer- I do not own Pride & Prejudice.

(When Life Doesn't Go The Way You Want, Hit The Rewind Button, And Make It Right!)

Lizzy could hear Bingley proposing to Jane, barely thanks to her Mother's Hushing and Kitty's giggling, and was really happy for her. Lizzy knew that Jane would accept, even though Jane had _insisted_ that she felt nothing for him, Lizzy could tell her sister was lying, but she didn't want to push her about it, for fear that she would break down.

But even though she was happy for her sister, she couldn't help but feel grief. Grief that her favourite sister was being taken away from her, Grief that she wouldn't be able to talk to Jane as often as they did, and grief… Grief about Mr Darcy. She was sure that they were on pleasant terms since her visit to Pemberley, yet why was he acting so indifferent to her earlier? What had happened since then to… Of course! It was all to do with Mr Wickham. Now that Lydia had married that Ba----d, he was apart of her family, and Darcy wouldn't want to connect himself to her family, because of Wickham.

Lizzy felt like crying, Lydia was so selfish… but then again so was she. She had to get out the house. She couldn't let Jane see her like this, it would spoil her day. She walked outside the house, her family who was listening at the door not noticing her absence, and sat on the roots of a tree a bit away from her house, and began to cry thinking of what her life could have been; Marriage to Mr Darcy, How beautiful Pemberley would look at Christmas, spending the rest of her life with Mr Darcy…

She was brought out of her musings by the sound of footsteps approaching, and quickly wiped her eyes, not wanting _anyone_ to see her like this.

"Elizabeth?"

Lizzy gasped at the sound of _his_ voice, quickly wiping her eyes, before standing to meet him. "Mr Darcy." She greeted before she curtsied. Looking up into his eyes, she nearly gasped as she recognised the look on his face; it was similar to the one he had worn at Rosings, before he proposed to her, only it wasn't as confident, and a lot more loving. Her heart was beating rapidly.

"Elizabeth…" He spoke lovingly, appearing to be very nervous. "You are too generous to trifle with me. If your feelings are still what they were last April, tell me so at once. My affections and wishes have not changed, but one word from you will silence me forever."

Here she shook her head, as if to say _No, my feelings aren't the same… my love_.

"If, however, your feelings have changed, I will have to tell you: you have bewitched me, body and soul, and I love… I love… I love you. I never wish to be parted from you from this day on." Here Darcy dropped to one knee, he added, "Please do me the honour of accepting my hand."

Lizzy couldn't speak, so she nodded, tears streaming down her face. The look of joy that spread over his face momentarily stopped her heart, before it began beating faster than it ever had before. He stood, tears appearing in his eyes, before hugging her and spinning around.

"How…" Lizzy began, before staring at the window in shock. There stood her sisters staring at her in shock. She noticed Darcy turning as well, and felt him stiffen slightly. "At least now we won't have to worry about what to say to them." She felt him relax slightly, before he took her hand, and they entered the house together.

TPAFAAR…TPAFAAR

Jane Bennet was _unbelievably_ happy. In fact she couldn't describe how happy she was. Charles Bingley, the love of her life, had just proposed to her, and she had just accepted. Bingley was currently with her father, in his study, discussing something or another. Her mother, Mary and Kitty, were all gushing around her, and Jane couldn't stop smiling.

She couldn't keep her attention on them for long, though, as her mind kept wandering back to her conversation with Lizzy. What did Lizzy mean by 'she'd been so blind'? Was she reconsidering her feelings for Mr Darcy? She couldn't be though, could she? She hated him! Speaking of Lizzy…

"Has anyone seen Lizzy?" Jane asked her Mother and sisters. Her Mother and Kitty looked around, realising that Lizzy wasn't in the room.

"I saw her walk outside earlier, she looked upset. I can see her under the tree with…" Her mouth opened with shock. "With…"

"Hurry up Mary!" Mrs Bennet snapped.

"With Mr Darcy." Mary finished meekly. Suddenly all of us were looking out the window at the two. When we noticed Darcy get down on one knee, Mother looked like she would die from shock, and Mary and Kitty kept trying to say something, but nothing would come out. Jane could only wonder how. When Jane saw her nod her answer, she knew she was going to interrogate her sister the first moment she got. _Thump_. Jane turned to see her Mother lying on the floor, apparently having fainted.

TPAFAAR…TPAFAAR

Caroline Bingley stiffened. She was walking through Rosings, waiting to meet Darcy's Aunt- hoping to win her good favour- as with any look she would be related to her soon, once Darcy proposed that was, and wanted to make a good impression upon her- feeling disgusted at her brother leaving for Longbourne to that Fortune Hunter, Miss Jane Bennet. She was also upset that _Darcy_ of all people was the one who encouraged him. She got a feeling, not five minutes ago, that her brother had proposed to Miss Bennet. She shuddered at the thought of being related to _that_ family. She had just gotten a similar feeling now, but it was different this time. This time it felt like… like she had lost _her Darcy. She could only think of one person there who it could possibly be, that tramp Elizabeth Bennet. Oh how Caroline despised that name._

_She curtsied to Lady Catherine de Bourg, as she entered the room, before saying, "Lady Catherine. I come with the most disturbing news, involving your nephew, Mr Darcy, and an Elizabeth Bennet…"_


End file.
